


Having You Here With Me

by themistrollsin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe misses Brett and wants him there for his first night in a new storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having You Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/gifts).



Joe lets out a heavy breath as he unlaces his boots. He had just made his first appearance as Curtis Axel and already he feels so much better with his career. He was beyond happy to be rid of the Michael McGillicutty character. He had been done with it a long time ago. But he pushed through because he loved being in the ring. He looks up when someone touches his shoulder. He smiles when he sees Teddy standing there.

“It’s about damn time,” Teddy says. “You deserve this and so much more, Joe.”

“Thanks. And your time is coming. Don’t give up.”

Teddy smiles. “I’ll see you in the ring after you win the title.”

Joe laughs softly. “You got it.” 

“I’m surprised you aren’t on the phone with your boy toy yet.” Teddy walks over to where his own bag is.

“I figured I would wait until I got back to the hotel. Does your brother know you call him my boy toy?”

“Of course he does. And he hates it. That’s why I still say it.” The younger man shrugs. “I’m surprised he wasn’t here tonight.”

Joe frowns a little as he reaches back for his clothes. He had hoped Brett would have been able to come to the show tonight. In fact, they had started making plans for it to actually happen. But then Brett called him last week to tell him he wouldn’t be able to make it. His dad needed him to stay with him. Which Joe could understand with Ted having had his knees replaced and still needed someone with him. But Joe had thought Kelly was with him still, though she could have gotten a call to make an appearance somewhere. What about Mike though? Joe rolls his eyes. No, Mike is probably out in California with John.

“He had to stay home with your dad,” Joe finally says.

“With dad?” Teddy raises an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“He called me last week and told me he couldn’t come because Ted needed him to stay with him.”

“Kelly is there. Not to mention Mike is available too.” 

Joe frowns even more. “Then…” He sighs. Great, Brett simply didn’t want to be with him. He finishes getting dressed; he’ll shower back at the hotel.

“Maybe something changed though. I don’t know. You know the family. They’re all nuts and never tell anyone about changes.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll see you later, Teddy.”

“Joe, I’m sure plans just changed. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

He simply nods as he grabs his bags and heads out. He knows Brett wouldn’t cheat on him. After this long together, Joe knows they’re what each other need. He just doesn’t know why Brett would tell him he had to be with his dad if he wasn’t. But maybe plans did change and Teddy just wasn’t aware of it. He climbs into his rental car and pulls his phone out. He needs to just hear Brett’s voice if nothing else.

“Hello?” Brett answers after the third ring.

“Hey, Monkey,” Joe says softly.

“Hi Joey. You sound sad.”

Joe can’t help but smile a little. Leave it to Brett to know by just two words. “I’m okay. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too. Where are you?”

“Sitting in the car right now. I’m getting ready to head back to the hotel and shower.”

“And I’m going to miss you in the shower.”

Joe can’t help but laugh softly. “Yeah, you are. How’s your dad?”

“He’s doing good. He’s watching a movie right now.”

“Good.”

“Why don’t you go and grab your shower? I’ll call you back in forty minutes? Or should I make it an hour?”

“Make it an hour. There’s still some traffic. But I don’t see it being too bad though.”

“Okay. Then I will talk to you in a little while. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Joe hangs up after they say their goodbyes.

It doesn’t take him as long as he’d thought to get back to the hotel. He closes the door behind him after getting up to his room. He’s so glad that he’s rooming alone this trip. He’s not sure he could have handled having to deal with anyone. He grabs what he needs before heading into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He showers quickly; he doesn’t want to miss Brett’s call, even though he knows he still has time. He wraps the towel around his waist as he heads out into the room again.

He grabs his shorts from the night before and pulls them on. Before he does anything else, he checks his phone just to be on the safe side. He’s thankful that there’s nothing new. He flips the television on as he grabs his towel. Food… he’s going to have to get food. He hasn’t eaten since well before the show.

He’s looking through the book to find a pizza place when he hears a knock on the door. Frowning, he sets the book to the side. Who could be here? Letting out a heavy breath, Joe stands up and walks over. He opens the door, gasping a little while he sees who’s standing there. The younger man smiles brightly up at him.

“Brett…”

“I brought pizza.”

Joe raises an eyebrow. “But…”

“Are you going to let me in or not?” Brett smiles up at Joe as he finally passes the older man.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“But… what about your dad?”

Brett laughs a little. “I can’t believe you actually fell for that. Kelly is there. And Mike is home if she needs extra help.”

“Oh.” Joe watches as Brett sets the pizza on the table. “Did Teddy know you were here?”

“Yes. He even called me and said he almost gave it away on accident because he had forgotten.”

Joe has to laugh a little at that. “Typical.” He walks over to Brett, pulling the younger man into his arms. “Hi.”

Brett smiles. “It’s about time you say hi.” Leaning up, Brett kisses him. “Hi back. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Joe kisses Brett once again. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I couldn’t miss this.”

“Then why’d you say you couldn’t be here?”

“Because I didn’t want you to be thinking about where I was in the crowd.”

Joe laughs before kissing him. “Okay. That’s good.” He kisses Brett again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s eat.”

Joe snorts. “Sounds good.” 

They settle in on the couch. This is exactly how Joe had wanted tonight to end. While it didn’t start out the way he had planned, it was definitely a perfect ending.

The End


End file.
